Like a Fire Flower
by MusicInJenn
Summary: Len has always loved Rin from the start. It has scattered, it has dreamed, it has launched. He's loved her for almost two years now, so long that he may regret ever loving her from the very beginning. Lightly inspired by the song.


**A/N: I really hope this turns out well. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

I was late to the last class of the first day of seventh grade. I was lost. It's pretty typical of me to get lost though. I'm horrible with directions.

I was running through the school, looking through every door to see if it was the class I was supposed to be sitting in at the current moment. I looked at my schedule, then at the room number. No. Passing through every hallway, it still was difficult for me to find the room. I stopped near the back of the school, panting, catching my breath, ready for the next sprint down another hall… Yet, I stood still and listened.

Singing. The notes and the sound were so soft… and sweet.

It was beautiful.

I had to find it. I followed the sound, soft and alluring, until I found a small hall. At the end of it, I was sure the voice came from the room down there.

I stopped in front of the door. A small sign beside it said, "Room 306." I took out my schedule, showing that this is the class that I had been searching for, a music class.

The voice was still singing, so I decided to wait until the song was over, to not stop the wondrous sound. I heard the song more clearly than before, hearing the lyrics as well as the notes.

"Kimi ga tsutaekirenai kanashimi wo  
Boku ga namida ni kaeyou  
Boku ga tsutaekirenai yorokobi wo  
Kimi ga egao ni kaete"

_The sadness you cannot fully convey __  
__I will turn it into tears __  
__The happiness I cannot fully convey __  
__Please turn it into a smile_

Kimi ga umaku nakenai bun dake  
Boku ga kawari ni naku yo  
Boku ga umaku waraenai bun dake  
Kimi wa waratteite

_When you cannot be true to your heart and cry __  
__I will cry for you __  
__When I cannot be true to my heart and smile __  
__Please smile for me._

I suddenly heard a large cheer emerge from the room. She deserved it. Her voice is amazing…

I then opened the door in amidst all of the cheering, looking at the floor slightly. "I am sorry that I'm late, I got los…"

I looked up from the ground to see a girl turning to look at me. As she turned her head, her short, blonde hair flew gracefully to frame her face. I saw her eyes… glowing a remarkable blue while she turned her attention to me. I couldn't finish that last word, "lost." I was too lost in her beautiful eyes.

"OH!"

This loud burst of sound snapped me out of it. Behind the girl, I saw what I assumed to be my teacher. Her long, blonde hair had bouncy curls, and she was wearing a white dress that revealed… a lot of her chest. She also had a large amount of makeup caked on her face.

"I'm you're music teacher, Ms. Ann! What's your name, my pupil?"

I was a little overwhelmed by her loud voice… At least she projects well. "Umm…" I hesitated. "L-Len. Kagamine Len."

The girl with the voice looked at me in surprise. "Whoa! My last name is Kagamine, too!" She came up to me and shook my hand. "The name's Rin." She smiled.

"Now Len," Ms. Ann started. "Since it seems like you were supposed to introduce yourself before Rin, come up here and do it now!"

Rin ran back to her seat, in the back with the one next to her empty. There were no other free seats, so I guessed that was my own seat.

I walked to where Rin was singing previously. I scratched the back of my head. "Umm… My name is Kagamine Len. I like to… uhh… listen to music. I hope we have a great year ahead of us…" I started to head down to the empty seat until…

"WAIT!"

I looked back at Ms. Ann with a confused expression. She stands up calmly. "You have to sing or play 16 bars of music first!"

Oh. "O-Okay…" I said.

I remember that it didn't take me that long to think of a song. I knew what I wanted to sing right away.

I looked up at my classmates, took a deep breath…

And sang.

"Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante  
Sora ni utaunda  
_  
__"I'm glad I could love you from the start." __  
__Is what I'll sing to the sky._

* * *

**A/N: The song Rin was singing was "*tear*," and of course, Len's song was "Fire Flower."**_  
_

**Review if you want to. :)  
**


End file.
